Conventionally, there is a display device that changes a display content, using the attitude of an apparatus. For example, there is an apparatus that detects the gravity direction, rotates an object based on the gravity direction, and causes a display device to display the rotated object.
However, the conventional apparatus rotates the object in accordance with the attitude of the apparatus and causes the rotated object to be displayed, but does not control a display image based on an input operation performed by a user.
Therefore, an object of an embodiment is to provide a technology that can control a display image by using an input operation performed onto a direction input section, while taking the attitude of the apparatus into consideration.
An embodiment has adopted the following configurations to solve the above issue.
One embodiment is a display control system which controls, in accordance with an operation performed onto an operation device which includes a direction input section and a display section, a display content for the display section. The display control system includes an input data obtaining section, a first virtual camera control section, and a display control section. The input data obtaining section obtains input data in accordance with an input direction inputted by using the direction input section. The first virtual camera control section controls a virtual camera in a virtual space based on the input direction. The display control section causes the display section to display an image based on the virtual camera controlled by the first virtual camera control section. The first virtual camera control section changes the input direction indicated by the input data, in accordance with a change in an attitude of the operation device, and controls the virtual camera based on the changed direction.
According to the above, it is possible to control the virtual camera by an input direction inputted by using the direction input section of the operation device, and to change the input direction in accordance with the attitude of the operation device.
Further, in another configuration, the first virtual camera control section may control the virtual camera based on an input direction inputted by using the direction input section, the input direction being based on a real space.
According to the above, it is possible to control the virtual camera based on an input direction inputted by using the direction input section, the input direction being based on the real space, irrespective of the attitude of the operation device. For example, even when the attitude of the operation device has been changed, it is possible to control the virtual camera based on an input in an apparent right direction.
Further in another configuration, the display control system may further include a second virtual camera control section which controls an orientation of the virtual camera, in accordance with the attitude of the operation device.
According to the above, it is possible to further control the orientation of the virtual camera in accordance with the attitude of the operation device.
Further, in another configuration, the first virtual camera control section may change an orientation of the virtual camera such that the changed direction of the orientation of the virtual camera agrees with a direction in the virtual space corresponding to an input direction inputted by using the direction input section, the input direction being based on a real space.
According to the above, even when the attitude of the operation device has been changed, it is possible to change the orientation of the virtual camera such that the input direction inputted by using the direction input section, the input direction being based on the real space, agrees with the changed direction of the orientation of the virtual camera. Accordingly, for example, when the input direction (apparent input direction) inputted by using the direction input section, the input direction being based on the real space, is the right direction, it is possible to direct the orientation of the virtual camera to the right direction.
Further, in another configuration, the first virtual camera control section may rotate the input direction in accordance with a rotation of the operation device about an axis perpendicular to a screen of the display section, and control an orientation of the virtual camera based on the rotated input direction.
According to the above, when the operation device is rotated about an axis perpendicular to the screen of the display section, it is possible to rotate the input direction inputted by using the direction input section in accordance with the rotation of the operation device, and to control the orientation of the virtual camera based on the rotated input direction.
Further, in another configuration, based on a component in a predetermined direction of the input direction, the first virtual camera control section may change an orientation of the virtual camera into a predetermined direction in the virtual space.
According to the above, it is possible to extract a component in a predetermined direction (e.g., left-right direction) of the input direction, and to change the orientation of the virtual camera into the predetermined direction (e.g., left-right direction) in the virtual space.
Further, in another configuration, in accordance with a rotation of the operation device about an axis perpendicular to a screen of the display section, the second virtual camera control section may rotate the virtual camera about an imaging axis thereof in the rotation direction of the operation device.
According to the above, when the operation device is rotated about an axis perpendicular to the screen of the display section, it is possible to rotate an image displayed on the display section in a reverse direction. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the image displayed on the display section from being apparently rotated.
Further, in another configuration, the display control system may further include a user object control section configured to control a moving direction of a user object movable in the virtual space, based on an input direction inputted by using the direction input section or a second direction input section provided in the operation device. The user object control section changes the input direction in accordance with the change in the attitude of the operation device, and controls the moving direction of the user object based on the changed direction. The display control section causes the display section to display an image including the user object.
According to the above, it is possible to move the user object in the virtual space, based on the input direction inputted by using the direction input section.
Further, in another configuration, the display control system may include a third virtual camera control section and a second display control section. The third virtual camera control section changes an orientation of a second virtual camera arranged in the virtual space, in accordance with an orientation of the virtual camera. The second display control section causes a display device other than the display section to display an image of the virtual space viewed from the second virtual camera.
According to the above, it is possible to cause a display device other than the display section to display an image, using the second virtual camera.
Further, another example is a display control system configured to control, in accordance with an operation performed onto an operation device which includes a direction input section and a display section, a display content for the display section. The display control system includes an input data obtaining section, a control section, and a display control section. The input data obtaining section obtains input data in accordance with an input direction inputted by using the direction input section. The control section controls a predetermined object in a virtual space based on the input direction. The display control section causes the display section to display an image in accordance with an attitude of the operation device and causes the display section to display an image based on a predetermined object controlled by the control section. Further, the control section changes the input direction indicated by the input data in accordance with a change in the attitude of the operation device, and controls the predetermined object based on the changed direction.
According to the above, it is possible to control a predetermined object by an input direction inputted by using the direction input section of the operation device, and to change the input direction in accordance with the attitude of the operation device. Here, the predetermined object may be, for example, a virtual camera or an object operated by a user.
Further, another embodiment may be a display control method performed in the above display control system. Such a display control system may be configured by a single apparatus or a plurality of apparatuses. Further, another example may be a display control program which causes a computer to function as the sections included in the above-described display control system. Further, another example may be a display control apparatus including the sections included in the above-described display control system.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to control a display image by an input operation performed onto a direction input section, in accordance with the attitude of the operation device.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.